Typically, a differential assembly may be used in machines for driving wheels of the machine while also permitting a difference in rotational speed between the wheels. The differential assembly may include a gear arrangement that allows torque to be transferred from a driveshaft to a pair of output shafts that are coupled to the wheels. As such, the differential assemblies may operate to allow the output shafts to rotate at different speeds or different torques as needed. A size and configuration of the differential assembly may be critical when the differential assembly needs to fit within tight space constraints offered by the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,741 describes a differential gear assembly for coupling an input shaft with a pair of driven axles. The differential gear assembly includes a ring gear engaged with the input shaft, a differential housing secured to the ring gear and supporting a pair of axially spaced apart bevel gears which are coupled to the driven axles, a pinion assembly including two pinion gears meshing with the bevel gears with adjustable means controlling spacing therebetween. The pinion assembly is rigidly coupled for rotation with the differential housing and the ring gear. This arrangement of the pinion gears maintains proper meshing engagement with the bevel gears.
Although the '741 patent discloses an adjustable means for controlling a spacing and/or an amount of meshing between the bevel gears and the pinion gears, the '741 patent does not disclose a compact configuration and size of the differential gear assembly. Hence, there is a need for a differential assembly that overcomes the aforesaid shortcomings.